Thieves
by Miakaghost
Summary: Kanzeon finds Goku's reincarnation and brings him to heaven. But what will the Gaiden guys do when Son Anri turns out to be a thief, and is rather antisocial? implied KenTenYes, Anri is angst.
1. Chapter 1

Thieves

Prologue

_Kanzeon took a few minutes to stare at the two figures before her. Golden eyes trailed over to her. _

_"Well, Kanzeon? What is it that we're here for?"_

_"I understand you're the one related to Son Goku."_

_"One and the same. What do you want?"_

_"Quite a sharp tongue you've got."_

_"It'd be sharper, but I've never gotten around to wetting the wheel."_

_"Ah, I see. And a dry wit as well."_

_"Better than a wet one, I hope?"_

_"Much better." Kanzeon paused. "You see, Goku and his friends will here in a few minutes, and I wanted to introduce you to them." _

_"Here? I see, but what kind of men will you be introducing me to? I'd rather know before I'm getting the crap beaten out of me by them." _

_"Hm. A clever one, aren't you?"_

_"Answers, Kanzeon. The clock is ticking." _

_"There is the marshal of the western army, Tenpou Gensui. A bit of a book worm, and a little eccentric even when you know him well. Then, there's the general of the western army, Kenren Taisho. He's a womanizer, and sometimes a little rude, but he has good intentions. And last, there's my nephew, Konzen Douji. He's rather apathetic, and pretty cold, but **does** have a softer side. He just doesn't show it."_

_"And Goku?"_

_"He's **your** ancestor. I'll leave that to you." _

_"The general of the western army and the marshal being close friends? I don't buy it being merely that much. I should pray the marshal isn't the general's stupid little…to put it gently, playtoy." _

_Kanzeon only smiled, and they heard the doors swings open. _

_"Well, well, well. It's show time."_


	2. Son Anri

Thieves

Chap.1

The four had resigned them to staring at the figures in front of them. Kanzeon grinned, relishing the look on her nephew's face.

"Boys, I found Goku's reincarnation, and brought him here for a bit…excitement."

"Excitement? Oh, so now I'm some sort of ride?" A voice spoke out. Eyes trailed to the one who had spoken.

From his copper hair and golden eyes, he was given away as one related to Goku. He wore a black sweater underneath a long black coat, and a pair of black jeans. But what startled them wasn't what he looked like, but rather, that he was an adult. A young man, in fact, who looked about twenty or twenty-one.

Next to him was a white haired young man who seemed about the same age. This man wore a denim vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of denim jeans.

"I never intended you to be…er, I forgot to ask your names." Kanzeon answered.

"I'm Anri. And this is Haru." The young man jerked a pointed finger at the white haired man.

"Anri, hm? Son Anri….." Kanzeon smiled. "Yes, things should be quite interesting indeed."

"Kanzeon!" A soldier stormed into the room. "Litouten discovered that you brought him here, and wishes that you send him back."

"Why? He only just got here." Kanzeon argued. The soldier sighed.

"You don't understand. These men are **thieves**! The finest on earth, may I add. In heaven, where there are hundreds, possibly even thousands of relics, a thief such as him could simply go mad!"

"Hm? Get to the point, twitchy." Anri interjected. The soldier looked at his hands and noticed that he was indeed twitching.

"You have to return to earth!"

"…..Believe it or not, I have my own business here. And it doesn't involve stealing…..unless you're inviting me to. In which case, I might **happily** rob you blind."

"Uh…but-but…." The soldier stammered. He was sweating bullets. Anri's golden eyes were now completely trained on him, and something about them was just terrifying. "But Litouten ordered…"

"You keep saying his name like it's supposed to **mean** something to me." Anri slid off the desk he was sitting on, and slowly approached the soldier, and this made the soldier even more frightened. Anri was perhaps an inch or two taller than him.

"But…but…you're thieves, and Litouten is only looking out for heaven's protection."

"There you go again, saying his name like that again. Look, only vain villains have cronies who chant their name like that, and from what I'm seeing here, Litouten's the villain, not me. And he's a rather lame one, at that."

"But you don't.." The soldier whimpered. He gasped; Anri was only inches from him. There was a moment of silence, and Anri smirked.

"Boo." The soldier ran out screaming. Kenren grinned.

"Hey, anyone who can backsass someone from Litouten like that is okay in my book." He laughed and stepped forward, and patted Anri on the back. "So why don't we actually start talking like regular friends?"

"Sorry, Taisho." Anri brushed Kenren's hand off. "But I prefer to work alone."

"But Haru is-"

"Haru is not a sidekick, he's a childhood friend, and had years of trust built. Trust which you haven't yet earned." Anri stated coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's somewhere else I must be."


End file.
